Look through my Eyes
by Lunar Kitty
Summary: A oneshot with implied DouWata. What if Doumeki saw more than just spirits with the eye he now shares with Watanuki? No spoilers. Please RR!


A/N: A short ficlette that erupted from mass-boredom at work stamping envelopes. xxxHolic does not belong to me and all that jazz.

Implied Wata/Dou.

Enjoy! – Please R/R

Suggested listening:_ "Look Through my Eyes" by Phil Collins _

**Look Through my Eyes**

Watanuki sighed as he slumped in his desk, the heat wafting in from the open window's of the school sending in the tantalizing scents of summer, grass being mowed, people laughing, children playing…

And here he sat, in cram school, studying his brains out, sweat dripping on his test paper, his brain oozing like fried eggs in the far too bright classroom.

He had officially zoned completely out when the teacher had handed out the assignment and opened the window, his variegated eyes glazing over as a small sliver of drool attempted to weasel its way out of his mouth.

An eraser knocking him in the back of the head made him jump, and he turned, spitting like a cat to stare at annoyed Doumeki, his pencil's end thumping irritably on his desk as he shook his head, his right eye squinted painfully.

"What?" Watanuki hissed, ducking his head to avoid the teacher's glare as he tried to discern who was talking inside the lecture hall sized classroom.

Doumeki shook his head, one finger gesturing towards the eye.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Watanuki grumbled again, hands flailing beneath the professor's line of sight.

Or so he thought.

Ten minutes later a thoroughly berated Watanuki and Doumeki stood side by side in the hallway, books held high over their heads, backs of their skulls resting against the classroom wall as students filed out of their test, one by one, leaving them until the teacher left, his evil glare sending shivers down the boys' spines.

"If I ever…" he growled, "Catch you two cheating in my classroom again I will make sure that you _never_ make it into _any_ self-respecting university in the entire country!"

Doumeki's face had drawn into a line of anger, and he and a thoroughly dejected and determined-not-to-speak Watanuki shuffled their way out of the building, toes trailing on the concrete. He had needed that grade.

And Doumeki had just _had_ to distract him.

"What the hell did you do that for anyways?" Watanuki began, face reddening in the waning light as he reversed his walking pattern to face Doumeki, anger building inside. "I needed that test grade, and you distracted me!"

He pointed an accusatory finger, only to find it batted down by Doumeki, who sighed in a disgruntled manner. "You're the one that was daydreaming about sunshine and butterflies and getting so into it that you impaired my field of vision! How am I supposed to answer a trigonometry question when half of my right eye is dawdling around in another dimension, eh? And it's the not first time this has happened either!"

Watanuki had no answer for this but a slack jawed stammer, and he turned back around, huffing away with heavy footsteps.

"Oi" Doumeki called, making Watanuki's back tense. "Aren't you supposed to be at Yuko's place?"

"She gave me the night off since exams are so close." Watanuki mumbled, embarrassed. He couldn't believe that Doumeki had seen straight into his daydreams.

Such a pain.

What else could he have seen?

The shock made Watanuki freeze as his mind ran over the millions of odd scenarios that ran through his head each day, some of the private ones had been concocted with eyes closed, but the ones with eyes opened. The ones where he had been blatantly staring at the object of his fantasies…his desires…

"Look…" Doumeki muttered from behind him, his hand smacking down onto his shoulder, eyes glancing upwards and not meeting the shorter boy's.

Watanuki glanced at him, and Doumeki turned with a blush.

He had seen.

Watanuki whirled and ran, Doumeki's footsteps hard behind his own as he skidded into an alley, into a shortcut, away from him.

It was immature to run, but Watanuki felt like he had to.

And when, at last, he was hiding behind his curtains in his apartment, watching Doumeki as he stared up at him from the lawn, his right eye cloaked in the curtain, lid shut tight, his heart pounding, he allowed himself to relax.

There was no way Doumeki could see his daydreams. Maybe he was just imagining things.

As Doumeki walked away, powerful shoulders swaying with that alert and aloof grace, Watanuki unwound himself from the curtain, his golden eye peering out into the darkness, staring at that form, intently.

And Doumeki saw himself, from behind, feet crunching the grass of the lawn, crickets chirping about him as he strode away from that apartment, from that person.

He stopped, and he turned, eyes whirling.

And only caught the motion of a curtain falling back into place as the vision faded completely.


End file.
